


One Halloween

by I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess/pseuds/I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess
Summary: It was going to be a Halloween party, but things didn't go as planned
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Sanders Sides





	One Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is my first ao3 fic! Hope you enjoy  
> 

It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was a simple Halloween party, not some crazy messed up freak show.

The party began at 5 o'clock. All the sides sat on the couch (other than Remus who sat in the trash can he had brought) they were watching a horror movie.

Patton kept covering his eyes even though he could still hear it.  
Logan wasn't paying attention, instead he was reading a book about scheduling. Remus had his eyes glued to the movie seeing what would happen next Roman and Virgil were sharing the popcorn bowl while Janus had turned himself into a blanket tortilla-snake.

As the night progressed Virgil seemed to be getting more on edge, at 12 am Virgil finally snapped. He went quiet as his eyes turned black as his eyeshadow ran down his face. Spider like legs started growing out of his back, ripping his hoodie.

Patton screamed, color draining from his face as he fainted. Janus and Remus ran to the dark side of the mind as Logan sunk out to check on Thomas. Roman was the only one left, he conjured his sword and shield as he dodged semi-transparent purple scythes that Virgil was throwing at him.

Roman kept dodging he knew Virgil wasn’t in his right mind, but he had to make sure he didn’t hurt him as he dodged. Logan rose back up and tried to help but ended up getting thrown into the wall from Virgil’s Scythe, he got knocked out from impact instantly. Roman kept dodging, growing tired, a scythe hit him causing him to black out. Remus appeared and conjured his morning star, not caring if he would hurt Virgil. By the time Janus had taken care of everybody else and appeared back in the light side of the mind Remus had knocked out Virgil and went to his room.

Janus brought the others (that were still unconscious) back to the light side of the mind and then carried virgil to the bathroom to help wash him up and bandage his cuts, scratches, and bruises. After Janus had done that he carried Virgil to his room, ignoring the spider themed bedding he tucked Virgil in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, after he left the room to go to his own.  
Roman and Logan were caught cuddling when Patton woke up, Logan tried to tell Patton that it was for science, but he wasn’t listening. Roman on the other hand didn’t care they were caught, instead he just pulled Logan closer to him and gave him a kiss, making patton squeal as he sunk out to tell thomas.

Other than the new couples everything seemed back to normal….at least for now.


End file.
